First Date Flipside
by blueiris
Summary: Eric's version of the O/S First Date, as requested by outinritefield1 a while ago. This is an AH/AU fic, that is pretty much the reverse of the other, not much in the way of new content, but Eric is cute enough to make it worth it :


A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the original one shot and I'm so glad you all like a sweet Eric and Sookie

This is for everyone who loved First Date – and a special shout-out to **outinritefield1 **– for requesting the flipside – sorry it's taken me so long to get it out, but here it is for your reading pleasure.

As we all say – don't own anything, thank you to CH for her amazing characters and for letting us play with them :)

* * *

First Date Flipside – Eric's POV

She didn't know how beautiful she was. She played with her hair, put her hands in her back pockets when she talked, scuffed the toe of her right shoe when she was nervous or angry, swayed like Marilyn Monroe when she walked, smiled almost all the time and blushed when she received a compliment.

I'd noticed Sookie Stackhouse six months ago, but never asked her out. She wasn't in any of my classes and always seemed too busy to stop and chat, whenever I caught her looking at me, she'd always blush and hurry away. I liked that she wasn't like the other girls I knew, she had manners and as I said before, had no idea how beautiful she was.

My name is Eric Northman and I think I love her. I'm a 6'4", muscled, smart, good looking, funny… I'm not saying this because I'm in love with myself; I'm saying this because other people told me that it was true… my best friend Pam was too honest for her own good and pointed out everyone's flaws including mine, but she would often tell me the good things as well when she was trying to embarrass me. It hadn't worked yet.

I was sitting in the back of the theater watching the auditions wondering if I should try out, just so I could be near her. David, The Neanderthal on stage at the moment, was murdering his lines and it was all I could do not to cover my ears like a child and say "I'm not listening, I'm not listening". He was awesome on the football field but had a brain the size of a peanut…some people should just not be allowed to speak.

I was silently laughing as Sookie flinched during each new line delivered and couldn't hold back a chuckle when she yelled for a break. She was obviously in as much pain as I was listening to Shakespeare being tortured.

I watched the little drama play out in front of me, Sookie scuffing her toe, the idiot on stage trying to defend himself… badly. Sookie had obviously had enough and the volume of the conversation finally reached the point where I could hear what was being said.

"If you haven't read the notes written out for this part, then maybe you should look into doing something else. You know what?" she yelled "JUST LEAVE!"

Seconds later she stomped past me, face flushed with anger and oblivious to everything around her. She was hypnotic in her fury and I left my seat immediately to follow her.

For such a tiny person she walked really fast. When I caught up to her she was sitting on the grass nearby, face turned to the sky and breathing deeply. I watched her for a minute or so as the tension slowly left her face.

"You sure told him!" I blurted out… crap… great opening line Northman

She leapt to her feet like she had been electrified, sparks of anger in her eyes and mouth open ready to rip me a new one. She was fiery and I loved it. Her brain recognized I was standing in front of her, her mouth snapped shut and her look quickly changed to another kind of fire. Woah… it took all my self control not to take her in my arms and kiss her…hard.

"He can't help being an idiot," I said "when he's trying to impress someone as beautiful as you." I was mentally calling myself one for using such a lame-ass line on her, she was smart, and not like the bimbos that threw themselves at me.

Then she surprised me again when she snorted and started laughing. She snorted! I couldn't help chuckling myself, I'm sure she was mentally kicking herself for allowing that to happen.

"Does that line work on anyone?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Busted… I laughed gently and shook my head "I can't say that I've ever used it before, so no, I guess it doesn't work. You can't blame me for trying though." I said ruefully, I still can't believe it had even left my mouth… frickin' word vomit.

"Sookie Stackhouse" she said with a smile, offering her hand, not knowing I already knew who she was. How could I not, she was amazing.

"Eric Northman" I replied, laughing slightly at myself for doing this, then bowing theatrically over her hand. Hopefully she realized I wasn't as in love with myself as people thought.

She giggled and took her hand back "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman." She said with mischief twinkling in her eye, turned and walked away, unknowingly swaying her hips and turning me on more than was comfortable

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Stackhouse." I said, trying to keep the lust out of my voice… I don't think it worked.

I sat on the ground trying to regain my calm before going back inside. I didn't want to make a fool of myself anymore. I was going to ask Sookie on a date. My stomach was doing backflips, but I was determined to get to know her better. She was everything I ever dreamt of and so much more.

I snuck back in to the theater and watched the other auditions, thankfully no more like Dave. The day was coming to a close, Sookie was packing up her things and I saw David approach her… what the…

He wasn't!

He wouldn't!

He did…

I watched in pain while he stammered and stuttered over asking the goddess before me out on a date. I could see she was taken aback by the question; obviously she had underestimated her appeal to the opposite sex. I could see that she was trying to find a way to say no without hurting his feelings… it wasn't going to work.

He tossed his head up and glared at her "Why not!" he asked angrily

BACK OFF DAVEY!

"Because, Davey, she's coming out with me." I said glaring at him. What an ass… thinking he'd be able to bully my girl into a date. Wait… my girl?

"Ready to go, Sookie?" I smiled as our eyes met… _please trust me_.

"Ah, sure…"she said, blushing slightly in surprise "I just need to finish gathering up my stuff and I'll be right with you."

"Take your time" I said calmly, settling into a nearby seat so Dave would get the hint.

She tried to let him down gently, saying they could be friends instead.

"Well, I should have known you'd be a stuck up bitch." He snapped, storming off like an enraged bull. I'd have to sort that out later.

"Yikes" she mumbled, looked a little scared.

"Are you Ok?" I asked gently, wanting to take her into my arms and settling for touching her elbow instead.

"Ah…yeah, sorry, zoned out there for a minute." she blushed and resumed gathering her paper work. She must have been a little shocked at the attack from David. I was really going to have to sort that out. She flicked off the light over the desk and pulled on her backpack.

"Thanks for your help with… that. See ya!" she squeaked, walking away quickly.

Wait… what… no!

"Sookie, wait!" I said quickly, jogging up behind her. "You don't have to go to dinner with me, but I think you should at least let me see you home. I don't like the way Dave was behaving when he left." For all I knew he might be out there waiting to try again, I wasn't going to give him the chance to scare her again.

Thankfully she nodded her agreement, obviously still a little shocked. I knew that you had to keep people in shock warm, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her to my side… That's my story and I'm sticking to it. "I'll let you go once we're out of sight" I whispered, hoping to soothe her.

I steered us through the door and outside, loving the feeling of her next to me, depending on me to keep her safe. My inner caveman beat his chest in triumph that she was allowing me to play hero.

We turned the corner and saw David practically having sex with a football groupie. I think she may have been trying to check what he had for breakfast. It was disgusting.

I heard Sookie snicker at look of disgust on my face. I looked down and grinned, my dirty mind kicking in before I had a chance to filter it out "I guess he forgot he was supposed to be broken hearted. They say the easiest way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

She surprised me again letting out a dirty laugh and pushing me away gently…

"Mr. Northman I won't have that nasty talk. I'm a good Southern girl, born and bred, you treat me like the lady I am" she said with a smirk and a flick of her hair. Was she flirting with me? Oh God I hope so.

"Ladies don't laugh like that" I said, unable to keep the lust out of my voice this time "I think you know more about these things than you let on Miss Stackhouse." I chuckled at the look of outrage on her face as I called her bluff, then she scowled at me for laughing. She was so much fun.

"My Gran bought me up to be a lady, sir." she said in her normal voice, obviously serious this time. "My temper is awful, but I try to make her proud and behave like she's watching." She smiled up at me, looking like an angel.

"I can tell, Sookie." I said, taking her hand in mine, unable to stop myself. "Why do you think I put myself in a position to meet you?" I smiled gently and swung our hands back and forth. She was irresistible, I don't know why I'd waited so long to try and get to know her.

"What… You… Huh?" she sputtered out stumbling a little and dropping behind.

I laughed gently and turned to look at her again "I don't make a habit of asking women out on dates, unless I know I'd like to ask them again." I was really glad Pam wasn't here right now… she would be laughing her ass off at me being so… not me.

"Guh… You… What?" she choked out "You were serious in there about taking me to dinner? I thought you were just covering for me with David... though why you would bother… I don't… What?"

Was she kidding? Yes I'd saved her from having to suffer Dave's company, but I'd wanted to ask her out for ages… ever since I first saw her!

"Yes, I was serious." I smiled again, retaking her hand and pulling gently to resume our walk. "Sookie, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" I asked, worried that she would say no now. Why would she think I was joking? I was smiling nervously waiting for an answer… I think it was the longest minute ever.

"I'd love to" she said, blushing prettily. "You wanted to meet me?" she asked after a minute or so, looking up at me through her eyelashes and biting her lower lip… she was trying to kill me… I stomped down the urge to kiss her again and nodded.

I walked her home, we talked and laughed like old friends, it was like we knew each other already and this was just a refresher course. I couldn't wait for our date tonight.

We swapped phone numbers and I arranged to pick her up at 7. I kissed her hand before walking back to the theater and my car. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew it would scare her if I came on too strong. Besides, I had to go home and change. Regroup. Settle my nerves. Beg Pam for help and hope she'd let me live it down.

I called Pam for a crisis meeting when I got home…

"I'm going on a date with Sookie Stackhouse, you have to help me" I blurted as soon as she walked in the door.

I hit her in the head with a pillow a minute later when she was still rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Pam, shut up!" I hissed "You know I've liked her for ages, what am I going to do? I keep saying stupid things and every time she smiles at me I want to kiss her senseless!" I groaned "I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm still filling out my pants I'd swear I'd turned into a squealing tween"

This only set her off again, so I stomped off to my room to pick out what to wear.

Pam walked in a few minutes later, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ahhh Northman, you're good value. You're lucky I like women or I'd have you on a leash as my court jester." She said with a grin.

"Fuck you" I laughed. "Please help me?"

She laughed again and started looking through my clothes, firing questions at me faster than I could keep up with them.

I decided to wear a blue button down shirt and black pants. The shirt matched my eyes and who doesn't look good in black?

Before I could talk myself out of it, I was back in my car and driving to Sookie's. I managed to score a parking spot nearby, so I had a few minutes to get myself under control. I waited in the lobby of her building, trying to settle my nerves. I was still in shock that she had said yes. I was going on a date with the girl of my dreams…

The elevator dinged and my breath caught in my throat. She was a vision. I managed to get a hold of myself quickly and leapt to catch her when I saw her trip on the way out of the elevator. I chuckled as she smiled up at me, blushing yet again. She didn't know what effect she had on me at all, which only made me like her more.

I took her hand and brushed my lips against her cheek. She smelled heavenly, like cookies and jasmine. "I almost wish I didn't have to share you tonight." I confessed "You look beautiful Sookie." _Understatement of the year._

"Thanks Eric, you too…nice I mean" she corrected herself quickly "you look very nice… handsome." I could see her mentally rolling her eyes at what had come out of her mouth.

"Shall we?" I chuckled, offering my arm. I made her nervous… this was good.

"When my brain starts working again and reminds my feet how to move, we certainly shall" she joked.

I laughed out loud, she was funny… I didn't know this before, I suspected, but didn't know. "How's that working for you?" I smirked, linking her arm with mine and escorting her to the car.

"If I manage to stay upright we're go, if I suddenly face plant, my insurance information is in my wallet behind my license, I'm O positive and my Gran and Amelia are my emergency contacts" she laughed

I couldn't help laughing again as I helped her into the car. Once she was settled I took a deep breath of fresh air, her scent was intoxicating and I needed another minute to get my head on straight before I shut myself into the car with her.

"I made reservations at the Olive Garden" I said gently "If that's ok with you?"

"Absolutely" she grinned "love it… I know I shouldn't eat so much pasta, but I can't help myself. Sometimes I think I should have been born Italian" she joked

"I know exactly what you mean" I laughed "but then I have Chinese take out and thank my lucky stars that I was born as myself and get to try a bit of everything"

She giggled and went off on a tangent about her first run in with sushi making me laugh along with her when she revealed how completely disgusting smoked eel really was. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and she started to relax. She couldn't stop smiling and although my heart was pounding in my chest I had never been happier.

I parked the car and helped her out of her seat, trying not to show how much the sight of her legs affected me. Her skin was glowing and I wanted to touch it, so badly, I clenched my fist to make sure I didn't, I was sure she wouldn't appreciate it.

I couldn't help chuckling that we were both trying to sneak peeks and catching each other every time. The twinkle of mirth in her eyes was enchanting and I had to wrap my feet around the seat below me to keep from leaping over the table and kissing her.

"Have you decided what you want?" the waitress asked, interrupting my thoughts and trying to flirt…badly.

I couldn't help being annoyed at her interruption and rudeness to Sookie. I hated that people like this woman would try something when I was obviously on a date and were so oblivious to the fact that I wasn't interested. I didn't like being rude, but if she didn't pick up her game she'd be asking for it.

"Sookie?" I asked gently "Have you decided?" I smiled my sorry and clasped her hand to let her know the flirting wasn't reciprocated.

"I'll come back" the waitress sniffed and flounced away… definitely asking for a serve.

"Wow, if looks could kill I'd be dead six times over." Sookie chuckled.

"I'm sorry" I said, frustrated that I had to explain yet again. "It bugs me that people act like that around me. You're the only girl I've met, besides Pam, who doesn't treat me like a freak."

"Eric, you're not a freak!" she laughed, holding my hand gently in her own, giving me little zaps of electricity. "You're just one of the beautiful people, live with it." she teased with a smirk. "I'll have the apricot chicken and a glass of diet coke, if you wouldn't mind ordering for me please? hold the spit."

"Have you met my friend Pam?" I asked relieved that Sookie was so down to earth and not scared to treat me like the normal person I was. "I think you'd really hit it off" I smiled, thinking of the fun they would have teasing me. I wasn't ready to let her take her hand back yet so turned mine over to hold on.

"Pam Ravenscroft?" she asked "Of course I know Pam, she's in my English Lit class. She's lots of fun, I haven't had the chance to get to know her well of course, but she has such a sharp wit that I can't help but think we'd make great friends."

My mind automatically jumped to a future where Sookie and I would be inviting Pam over for dinner parties and hanging out together. I was glad that she thought they could be friends. Some people I'd dated before had been jealous of my relationship with Pam, I was glad Sookie wasn't going to be one of those people.

The waitress came back and sniffed again. I purposely didn't look at her while I ordered, either looking at the menu or Sookie, running circles with my thumb on the back of Sookie's hand, reveling in the silkiness of her skin.

I barely noticed when our drinks and food were delivered. I was enchanted with Sookie, the way she used her hands when she talked, the light in her eyes when she was on a subject she loved. I had to pinch myself to keep my mind out of the gutter when she started eating. She kept making little noises of satisfaction that were driving me crazy and I couldn't help but wish I was the one causing them.

"Do you have a pen, Sookie?" I asked when I saw the check

I ignored the money in her hand and took the pen to write a note for our nasty waitress. "I asked you out for dinner Sookie. I'm paying, no arguments." I said firmly, I might not act like one all the time, but my mother raised a gentleman.

I crossed out the suggested tip and changed it to what I thought was owed for the service she provided. Wrote a little note of why she wasn't receiving said tip and gave her a serve for her attitude. As a laugh I included the number for the local anger management course at the Y, she'd probably need it when she read the note.

"Ready to go home?" I asked unable to contain a smile when she turned to look at me.

"I'm ready to leave," she said carefully, reminding me of that book with the sparkly vampires. Maybe the date was going well for both of us?

I held her chair as she stood and contained a whoop of glee when she wrapped her arm around mine again, tucking herself in closer to my side. I caught a whiff of her perfume again and quietly sighed. She smelt awesome.

"What did you write on the back of the check, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked

"I wrote the number for the anger management course at the local Y and suggested she change her attitude so she can make more tips" I confessed "Forgive me?"

"You don't need forgiveness!" she laughed "She was horrible! I have to ask though, why do you have the number for an anger management course? Addicted to rage-ohol?" she quipped, quoting the Simpsons, can this girl get any cooler?

"No…I put together a rescue pack last week for Pam. She broke up with her latest fling and gets nasty when she's bored." I chuckled and remembered the incident and resultant backlash from my 'gift'. That Pam.

We walked slowly back to the car and I knew I wasn't ready to take her home yet, although I had asked her if she wanted to. I wanted to take her to one of my favorite places instead.

"Would you mind a slight detour before I take you home Sookie?" I asked, slightly nervous that she would say no. She hadn't done anything I had expected yet and I loved that about her.

"I wouldn't mind at all Eric," she smiled. "Would it be really corny of me to say this has been the best date ever? And I feel like I'm in that movie Pleasantville? You know it? The one where life is so perfect it makes your teeth hurt?" she blurted out.

I was slightly shocked that she would have said something like that. Pleasantville was one of my favorite movies and I had been thinking the same thing for most of the day. She just kept getting more and more perfect for me.

I was thinking the night over in my head as I drove her to the next stop on our night. I didn't know how I was going to let her go tonight. I never wanted to let her go again. I wanted to keep her with me, protect her from the weirdness in the world, treat her like a queen, make her happy and keep a smile on her face.

I realized that she was stressing out over her pronouncement, she had been letting out little disappointed sighs since we left the restaurant and I realized I hadn't said anything since I had helped her into the car. I turned to her quickly and gave her a smile to let her know everything was ok. The light came back into her eyes and my heart expanded again… I was falling hard for this girl and it was only our first date.

I turned the car into the tree lined avenue that lead to my favorite place. I parked the car and smiled at her again before leaving the car and moving around to help her out.

"I want to show you my favorite place on campus." I said gently taking her hand in mine and guiding her over the uneven ground to the rammed earth path nearby. I realized I was so excited to get her there that she was having to run to keep up with my longer stride and forced myself to slow down so she wasn't jogging in her heels.

I heard her gasp as she took in the sight in front of us. I loved this place and it got better every time I came here. Now it was going to be my most favorite place in the world because I got to share it with her.

"Shit…I died, Amelia's going to be pissed." She groaned, clapping her hand over her mouth and turning to me with a horrified look on her face. "Oh geeze, I am so sorry, Eric! I try not to swear out loud, you just caught me off guard with this place it's a real life Pleasantville."

I had started laughing when the first word left her mouth, it kept getting harder to keep it in with each word. The look on her face was the nail in my coffin and I couldn't hold it in anymore, doubling over and holding my sides as I howled. She looked like she wanted to die she was so embarrassed and here I was worried she wouldn't like the place.

"Oh Shh!" she hissed. "It's not funny! You stop my brain from working and my mouth just spits out whatever passes through my head! Damn it, it happened again!" she groaned clapping her hand over her mouth again.

I was still laughing, she was just so cute and I'm sure she had no idea how enchanting she was. I laughed even harder as she stamped her foot and whined that it wasn't funny, joining me a few seconds later.

I got himself under control and caught both her hands with mine. She was obviously embarrassed at her outbursts so I was going to have to confess a secret to make her feel better. "If you ever tell anyone, including Pam, that I told you this, I'll deny it," I said seriously "but Pleasantville is one of my favorite movies. I thought you would be perfect for me when I first saw you six months ago laughing with your friends and now I'm sure."

She stared up at me with wonder in her eyes while I pulled her closer to myself, resting my hands gently on her hips. "Sookie, I don't know if I ever told you this before, but I think you're just about the keenest girl in the whole school!" I said with a smile, wondering if she'd pick up on the Pleasantville quote.

"Oh, really Eric? The keenest?" she grinned, replying with the next line from the movie. "You knew who I was before today?" she asked shyly, looking up at me from under her dark eyelashes.

"Ouch" I yelped when she pinched me, slightly shocked that she'd do something like that. "What was that for?"

"Just checking this is really happening and I haven't gone crazy." She whispered pushing herself back against my body making me groan and hope that she couldn't feel what she was doing to me. "I have to tell you, before I chicken out. I've had a crush on you for six months and I couldn't work up the courage to talk to you." She sighed before standing on her toes and giving me the sweetest, softest kiss I had ever had the pleasure of receiving.

I felt like I was drunk, sparks jumped between us, butterflies started dancing in my stomach and my hands seemed to have a mind of their own as I pulled her harder against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and stood straight, pulling her off the ground and not letting her lips leave my own. She was perfect, angelic, delicious and intoxicating. For the second time tonight I was kicking myself for not doing this sooner, for letting my nerves get the better of me. I never wanted to let her go again.

"So…" I asked, my voice husky with want "what are you doing tomorrow? Could I take you out again?"

"Mmmhmm" she agreed with a sigh, moving forward to kiss me again. I was in heaven.


End file.
